


Captured

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mentions of gunshot wounds, mentions of hunting humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: This is a direct continuation of Tsari’s short fic ‘Hunted’, and is from prompt 67 by Poisoned-by-royalty: ‘Take me instead, please’ ‘What would I want with someone as pathetic as you?’The first five lines are directly taken from Tsari’s ending.Please read Hunted first, you can find it here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656186/chapters/71374215
Kudos: 6





	Captured

> As for him, he had to find a way out of this mess and get the man neutralised before-
> 
> His shoulder screamed before the sound of the rifle firing reached his ears.
> 
> -before the man managed to hunt him down.
> 
> Too late. Hoping, praying that Alan hadn’t heard that, that his baby brother would stay put, he turned to face the barrel of the gun.
> 
> Flight was over. Time for fight.

The man leered at his prey. This hunt had gone better than any before, it had been a stroke of genius to use International Rescue, and to get the Commander no less, he was metaphorically rubbing his hands with glee.

Metaphorically, because in reality his hands were gripping his rifle, gun pointing at the man’s chest. The crashing through the forest had been the icing on the cake, allowing the man to get just far enough ahead that he believed he had a chance.

Now, now it looked like he was going to try to fight. He frowned slightly while he looked him over. The man was lucky, it appeared he’d shot him in the same shoulder, and he wondered what kind of fight he would put up, injured like that.

A part of him wanted to know, to finish the job now, and his finger tightened on the trigger. If anything, Tracy stood taller, feet planted solidly and a look of fury etched on his face. Oh, god, please, he so wanted to wipe that look off, to shoot and to stand crowing over the body, like a trophy hunter stands over a big cat.

But this was only half the job.

Lure the man in, wear him out, injure him – that’s all fine. Just don’t kill him. Yet. 

It was the unspoken promise in the ‘yet’ that allowed him to relax his finger just enough to ease the trigger back. Oh, he had plans. He only hoped that he would be allowed to see them to fruition.

Scott was ready. He watched the man carefully, fully prepared to react to whatever the man would do. He watched him frown, finger tightening on the trigger. If he fired now Scott wouldn’t stand a chance, that close and aiming straight for his chest, so he drew himself up and just glared.

He could see the man was thinking, thoughts flitting across his face as he ever so slightly relaxed his finger, and then the leer was back. This wasn’t the average thug he came across regularly, both as International Rescue and as a Tracy. This man was trained, he was a hunter. He was standing close enough that he couldn’t miss if he fired again, but not so close that Scott could engage him. He sighed inwardly.

What did the man want? He had ample opportunity to kill him already, and it was evident that that was not the intent of this game. 

John would have worked out by now that something was wrong and here Scott was torn. He wanted nothing more than to hear Two coming in, Gordon all military while Virgil rescued Alan. But he didn’t want to hear Two coming in, he didn’t want Gordon joining the fray, not because he doubted Gordon at all, no, he didn’t want him here as the fight, the game, was loaded against them, against him. He especially didn’t want Virgil on the ground, nor did he want any attention drawn to Alan.

Scott unconsciously moved onto the balls of his feet while thinking all this through, and immediately the gun was cocked and aiming again. He cursed himself for not paying enough attention, even as a tiny part of his mind told him it was the blood loss. No excuse, Tracy, pull yourself together. You’ve gotta get Alan to safety.

As that thought almost overwhelmed all others, the man gestured with the rifle. He wanted Scott to move, and he was more than willing to get as much distance between them and Alan, so he moved, praying that they were not heading back the way they had come. It didn’t seem so. He would have put both hands on the back of his head, but the bullets put paid to that. So he marched, his good hand pressing as hard as he could manage on his damaged shoulder.

Following behind Tracy, he made sure to keep enough distance, and to never lower his rifle. He had been warned of the training the eldest boy had, had already seen evidence in how he had reacted, and there was no way he was moving any closer or letting his guard down.

They marched on for about ten minutes, until they reached a clearing in the forest. There stood a plane, ready and waiting for its’ cargo, and he couldn’t help but grin again. Job almost done, and it had been so very worth it. 

Scott stopped at the sight of the plane, his blood running cold. So that was the game, was it? Knowing that his tracking signal was being shielded, he knew that getting on that plane would be a bad idea, so he stopped dead halfway between the forest and the plane. 

As he did so, three things happened almost simultaneously.

A figure descended from the plane. One bold head reflecting the moonlight told Scott everything else he needed to know. Why the Hood had gone to such an elaborate scheme he did not know. Maybe he’d fallen out with the Chaos Crew and this was a new partner. God , he hoped not. Dealing with the untrained chaos was manageable, dealing with this he did not want.

The man holding the rifle stopped the same time as Scott. He knew better than to prod Scott forward with the gun, knowing that he could use that against him. But he also needed Scott to move forward. He cursed the Hood for showing himself too early. It would have been better if he had waited until Scott was on board, but the BossMan was a bit of a showman.

The third thing had Scott closing his eyes in despair.

Out from the treeline shot Alan, surprising the man with the rifle slightly, but not enough to change the dynamics at play. Instead of bowling the man over as Alan had intended, he merely sidestepped the teen and cuffed him with the gun. 

A shaking Alan got to his feet and stood between the gun and Scott. There was silence for a second, then clapping. The Hood made his way around them, to stand next to his new ally.

‘Bravo, young Alan. That was a good show.’ Alan and Scott both threw the man the dirtiest stares they could, and he marvelled at how identical they looked. ‘Well, thank you for entertaining me, but I’m afraid your older brother and I have…business to attend to. Run along now.’

Alan drew himself tall. He glanced over his shoulder to Scott, taking in the bloody clothes and the paleness of his face. He took a step towards their captors. 

‘Take me instead. Please.’

There was a beat of silence in which the only thing heard was Scott’s ‘Alan, no!’, but the Hood grinned at them.

‘Take you instead?’  
‘Please.’  
‘What would I want with someone as pathetic as you?’

Alan faltered. Just for a second. The he stood tall again.

‘I will not let you take him.’ There was such defiance in his tone.  
‘Oh, _you_ won’t, will you?’   
‘No.’

The Hood and his new ally both laughed. But the rifle didn’t lower. 

‘Oh, Alan, I thought you crashing through the clearing attempting to free your brother was the height of entertainment. I was evidently wrong.’

The laughter stopped abruptly as both men crumpled to the ground. And behind them stood Kayo and Gordon, guns in hand. 

Before anybody had time to process what had happened, Scott had pulled Alan in for the tightest hug he could manage. His brother was trembling, and he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘Thank you, Allie. I have never seen anything so brave before,’ he murmured, and was rewarded with a slight relaxing of Alan’s shoulders. They would have to deal with this event, the things said, properly later, but for now the two clung to each other while Kayo and Gordon dealt with their captors.

Then Two’s engines could be heard, and Scott knew they were finally safe.


End file.
